


Neighbors

by Wow_girl1244



Series: Neighbors AU [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neighbor au, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Cress had definitely noticed her neighbor. Who knew he would notice her too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff fanfic of my OTP. Hope you enjoy!

His name was Thorne. Despite the fact that Cress hadn't lived at her new apartment complex for long, she had seen her new neighbor plenty of times. And she was intrigued. Intrigued by his blue eyes and bright smile and throaty laugh. She wanted to get to know him. But Cress wasn't that type of girl. The type of girl who could just go up to a guy and start talking to him. The type of girl who could give him a flirty smile and ask him out. And she certainly wasn't the type of girl who could catch the eye of a guy like him. But oh how she craved his attention. Sometimes she would pretend. She pretended that he would come knock on her door and invite her over and they would have long deep conversations. Or that they would accidentally bump into each other and he would stare at her in wonder, and know they were meant to be. Cress let out a sigh. It would never happen, so there was no point in even pretending. Besides, she was pretty sure he had a girlfriend. She had seen the pretty brunette enter his apartment plenty of times, and would stay for hours. More than often, Cress could hear the two of them laughing through the thin apartment walls, and wish more than anything that the girl in there was her. And yet... Slumping against her couch, Cress glared at the wall separating her and her neighbor. If only...

The next day at precisely 6:34 P.M., Cress heard a knock at her door. She was surprised. No one in her family would come by without calling first, and she had made no new friends. Curiously, Cress got up to open the door. She almost gasped at what she saw. Blue. Blue like the ocean. It was her neighbor. Cress couldn't help but stare. And stare. And stare. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that Cress realized she was probably acting like a creeper. "Uh...h-hi," She stammered out. He smiled. "Hi. So look they are redecorating my apartment and I desperately need to use the restroom. Can I use yours," he asked. Cress could've fainted. Instead she nodded and opened the door a little more. 

As Cress sat there waiting for Thorne, (Was she allowed to call him Thorne? He hadn't told her it yet so she certainly couldn't say it to his face. But what about in her head?) she almost hit herself over how stupid she had acted. She most likely would have stared at him for hours if he had not turned to use the restroom. Now she was just waiting. What should she say when he came out? What should she do? Luckily, was saved from having to do anything at all, because he exited the restroom at that exact moment, and spoke to her. "Would you mind if I stayed for some coffee," he asked. You could stay forever and I wouldn't mind, Cress thought. She shook her head. Thorne grinned and made his way over to her kitchen. He seemed to know his way around. He had even known where the restroom was. Maybe their apartments were similar. As if he could read her mind he said, "My friend used to live in this apartment with his girlfriend. We call him wolf because." He paused to laugh before continuing. "Well it's a long story. A long funny story. Maybe I'll tell it to you one day. Or maybe you'll meet them and they could tell it to you. Anyways Wolf and Scarlet used to live here and our friends would come over all the time. They had it decorated in a homey way. It was nice. Not that how's you've decorated it isn't. I like what you've done with the place. Much better than mine. Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My friends call me Thorne. What's your name?" Cress simply stared at him. She couldn't choose one thought to stick to. "Crescent," she finally said. "But you can call me Cress." He poured himself a cup of coffee and offered her one, which she accepted, a thoughtful look on his face. "Crescent," he tested and Cress felt her face burn red at how he made her name sound. Like it was something precious. "Like the crescent moon, right?" She nodded, and gathered the courage to speak. "No one else ever knows that. I guess it's kind of a silly name." He shook his head. "Not at all. Actually, my best friend-you may have seen her come over, the brunette?-her name is Cinder. Her real name. And besides, I think your name is fitting. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he said. Cress thanked her stars. So the girl was just his friend, in fact his best- Wait. Did he just call her beautiful. Her face couldn't get red fast enough. Thorne gave her a teasing grin as he sat next to her and handed her the coffee. "T-thanks," she stammered, looking down at the cup. "So why did you move here Cress," he asked. She thought about his question, wondering how to answer. "My family...well they're a bit uptight. I wanted some space. And they have great computer programming classes nearby which is great because I kind of love computers. It's a bit dorky, but it's my passion," when she spoke, Cress couldn't help the enthusiasm that creeped into her voice. It happened whenever she talked about computers. But Thorne didn't seem to mind. Not if the way he was smiling at her had anything to do with that. "Computers, huh? I go to flight school. I think flying is amazing, it's like," Thorne struggled for the word he was thinking of. "You can do anything," Cress supplied. She knew the feeling. In fact, it was kind of how she felt having him sit next to her. He was having a conversation with her and he didn't seem to be running for the door or bored. Thorne smiled at her, a smile that made Cress' knees weak. "Yeah," he said. "So should I call you Captain," she joked, and wanted to hide under a rock from how bad a joke is. But Thorne simply threw his head back and laughed. Cress stared in wonder. She, simple, plain Cress, had made Thorne laugh. She smiled triumphantly. Suddenly she didn't feel so shy. 

When Thorne announced it was getting late, and it was probably time to go, Cress almost begged him to stay. But she didn't. She just nodded. "But how about we go get coffee tomorrow," he asked. Was he asking her out on a date? She couldn't help the grin that came to her face and she nodded. "That would be great, Thorne," she said. She opened the door and he stepped out. Gathering her courage, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smelled like honey and aftershave. It was Cress' new favorite scent. He looked surprised when she leaned back. When he snapped out of if, he gave her a flirty grin. "You can call me Carswell," he said. "Carswell," she said, and she smiled back.


End file.
